Dualitas
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Tapi begitulah, kisah mereka dibeberkan via lima panca indra yang bergerak berlawanan arah. Shun kepada Danma, Danma teruntuk Shun. ・ Drabble ・ /Shounen-Ai/


****Bakugan ****(c) Atsushi Maekawa

**Warning**: Drabble. _Boy x boy_. AT. (maybe) OOC.  
>Terima kasih pada author2 yg sudah berkontribusi, juga kehebohannya FG-an setiap minggu pagi ketika Bakugan tayang #LOL<p>

* * *

><p><strong>「 <strong>**_You can't depend on your EYES when you're in love. _」  
><strong>

.**  
>By: Ratu Galau <strong>

**Ayaayachiiin **(id: 1591962)

* * *

><p>Ketika aku menangkap sosoknya, aku langsung tahu, bahwa ia yang aku cari.<p>

Aku tak pernah mengerti mengapa pandanganku tak pernah mau melepaskannya. Ia pun tak lekang di ingatanku. Ketika helai rambut cokelat itu melambai, ketika mata miliknya menatapku dalam, atau ketika suaranya lantang meminta Bakugan miliknya menantangku.

Sosoknya langsung memerangkapku kurang dari tujuh detik.

Kata orang, inilah cinta pandangan pertama. Inikah yang orang bilang _dari mata turun ke hati_?

Danma. Dan.

Begitulah orang-orang memanggilnya.

Aku masih duduk di sini. Merenungi bagaimana bisa sosoknya tak lepas dari benakku. Bagaimana kata penuh semangat membekas dalam hati. Bagaimana kehadirannya bagai oase yang menuruni hati. Dalam sekejap, Dan sudah menjadi sosok istimewa di mataku.

"Lalu, kamu percaya dengan cinta pandangan pertama?"

Aku membenarkan posisi dudukku. Kali ini, pandangan kami bertemu. Gadis di depanku tengah mengaduk _Caffe Latte_-nya. Aku menggeleng sembari berdehem pelan. Bukan berarti aku tak percaya. Hanya saja—

"Antara ada dan tiada," jawabku, diiringi tawanya. Serius, bukan maksudku bercanda dengan judul lagu. _Tapi memang aku…_

"Kalau aku, sih, percaya," ucapnya setelah menenangkan diri. "Dari mata, turun ke hati. Semua manusia yang memilik penglihatan, pasti jatuh cinta dengan rupa."

"Lalu?"

Alice menopang dagunya. Kali ini tampak senyum jahil di bibirnya. "Dari rupa… kita akan semakin penasaran. Seperti apa sifatnya. Seperti apa kebiasaannya. Seperti apa pemikirannya. Seperti apa dirinya. Semakin dalam berpikir, semakin dalam pula kita semakin tertarik."

"Mungkin benar," aku sepakat, "Tapi aku tidak mengerti, apa aku bisa bersamanya, atau memang hanya ketertarikan selewat. Dari mata, turun ke hati, lalu keluar lewat anus."

"Astaga, Shun!" tawanya meledak lagi. "Cukup. Jangan _underestimate_ duluan, dong. Kamu belum memastikannya, 'kan?"

"Tapi dia kayaknya _fetish_ Bakugan," dengusku. Kudapati Alice tersenyum geli sambil menyelidikiku.

"Begini. Kalau memang dia sempurna dan menarik dalam pandanganmu," Alice berdehem sebentar, lalu menyuput Caffe Latte lagi, "Pastikan kalau kamu juga sama—dalam pandangannya."

"Maksud?"

"Pastikan kalau dia juga menguncimu dalam pandangnya. Menangkapmu dalam lensa matanya. Penasaran denganmu—mungkin bisa kamu iming-imingi dengan Bakugan juga."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Menyisakan beberapa tanya yang menggantung di kepalaku. Alice memang orang yang tepat kuajak curhat masalah seperti ini, walau biasanya berakhir aku yang akan bingung sendiri. Aku memutar cangkir tehku, meminum isinya cepat.

Sejujurnya, aku masih ingin berbicara mengenai Dan pada gadis yang sudah menganggapku sebagai adiknya ini—_yeah,_ _brotherzoned_. Tapi mataku dengan cepat menangkap sosok itu. Sang jaket merah dengan rambut cokelat yang amat kukenal. Ia celingukan di pintu masuk. Pasti sedang mencariku.

"Gawat," desisku panik, menyebabkan meja sedikit bergoyang. Alice mengangguk paham, lalu ia kembali menatapku dengan penuh senyum.

"Kamu panik kalau-kalau Dan mengira aku berkencan denganmu?" tanyanya masih dengan senyum itu. Senyum yang tak dapat kuartikan. Pandangannya lurus ke padaku dan bola mata itu seakan menertawakanku.

"Santailah."

"Tapi—"

"Aku paham. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa membiarkanmu begitu saja bersama dengan Dan."

Maksudnya?

"Mari kita pastikan," kali ini suara Alice semakin melicin. "Apakah aku, atau kamu yang ada dalam pandangan Dan. Apakah dia akan memilihmu, atau memilihku. Kita saingan, dan kuharap, kita bersaing secara sehat untuk mendapatkannya, _Adikku_; Shun Kazami."

Aku mematung, seiring suara langkah Dan yang semakin mendekat.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>「 <strong>****_Not my NOSE is wrong if I smell you so fragrant_****. **」**  
><strong>

.  
><strong>By: Ratu Bambu Runcing <strong>

**Devsky **(id: 1859451)

* * *

><p>Danma selalu melihat Shun sebagai representasi malam yang sempurna. Mulai dari helaian rambut yang mencuri warna jelaga, hingga sikap tubuh tenang seperti angin malam yang diam-diam datang dan menggerakkan rambutnya yang cokelat. Dan ketika Danma ingin mencari hal-hal lain yang bisa ia kaitkan dengan sosok Shun selain malam, ia tak menemukan apa pun selain wangi <em>mint<em>; yang dingin sekaligus kuat menarik indera penciumnya.

Maka, Danma memutuskan satu hal: Shun adalah representasi malam yang berbau seperti _mint_.

Ada waktu di mana Danma tiba-tiba saja terjaga dari tidur dan diam-diam berjalan di tengah sepi koridor istana Neathia, yang atapnya tinggi sementara dindingnya dihias leluk kuning berbentuk unik. Biru malam telah menyebar sampai ke titik di ujung horizon, dan radiasi bulan menyabit malam dalam redup pualam.

Saat ini, semua penjuru Neathia (kecuali penjaga yang dituntut untuk selalu awas) telah terlelap dalam mimpi indah. Drago sudah kembali ke bentuk bola. Ia sempat menggelinding sebentar di pinggiran tempat tidur yang ia bagi bersama Dan dalam resah akan nasib Neathia dan Gundalia. Ia baru memutuskan untuk tidur setelah pikiran-pikiran di kepalanya menimbulkan turbulen tak nyaman di perut.

Langkah kaki telah membuat Danma sampai ke balkoni. Dari bola mata yang mengimitasi warna darah, Danma bisa dengan mudah mendapati kota yang tenang damai, yang keadaannya kontras dengan _chaos_ di dalam istana yang acap timbul akibat pergerakkan dari Gundalia.

Danma menaruh kedua tangan pada balkoni dan memejamkan mata, hanya untuk mendengar bunyi jangkrik sementara hidungnya mendapati wangi _mint_ samar-samar menyusup di antara aroma malam. Dan ketika ia mendapati dua buah lengan yang besar dan hangat merengkuhnya dengan sayang sekaligus posesif dari belakang, Danma tak perlu menoleh untuk tahu; bahwa Shun telah hadir. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis.

"Selamat malam, Shun."

Sapaan ringan itu dibalas oleh Shun dengan membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Dan, memejamkan mata, menghirup dalam-dalam wangi Danma yang hangat.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>「<strong> ****_It's the SKIN that makes all the touch difference._**** **」****

.  
><strong>By: Ratu Taring <strong>

**Anonymouse Crowquette **(id: 2170753)

* * *

><p>Terkadang, yang ingin Shun lakukan hanyalah menyentuh Dan.<p>

Mengetahui bahwa Dan ada di sisinya, merasakan kehangatan Dan dalam pelukannya, menyentuh pipinya yang lembut, juga meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Dan memang miliknya.

Setelah masalah-masalah yang terjadi selama ini, yang Shun butuhkan hanyalah menghabiskan waktu yang damai bersama kekasihnya, seperti saat ini.

Usapan lembut di pipi Dan sanggup membuat pemuda itu bersemu merah, namun Shun pura-pura tidak mendengar geraman protes dari pemuda berambut cokelat itu dan malah melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ini sedikit memalukan, untuknya menjadi begitu putus asa. Ia hanya tidak ingin kehilangan Dan.

Satu sentuhan, itupun sudah cukup baginya untuk kembali menjalani hari. Cukup satu sentuhan dan ia akan baik saja, atau begitulah janjinya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi kenyataan berkata lain.

Meski mereka berdua tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi masing-masing menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan itu lebih dari yang mereka perkirakan. Bagaimana jari kurus Shun menyentuh kulit Dan, atau bagaimana nafas Dan yang tengah bersandar di pundak Shun menerpa jemarinya. Tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Tidak perlu bertukar kata, mereka sudah cukup bahagia seperti ini.

Shun mengecup pelan puncak kepala Dan, sebelum kemudian Dan berbalik dan memberinya sebuah kecupan singkat. Bukan ciuman yang dipenuhi nafsu, hanya ujung mulut yang saling bersentuhan sebagai tanda afeksi, terisi penuh dengan kata-kata yang tak tersampaikan dan perasaan yang murni.

Ya. Begini pun cukup.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>「<strong> ****_My EARS are the avenue to your heart._**** **」**  
><strong>

.  
><strong>By: Ratu Obeng <strong>

**St. Chimaira **(id: 1658345)

* * *

><p>Mungkin Dan merasa labirin telinganya bermasalah ketika Shun mengucapkan hal termanis untuknya; sebuah kalimat pendek bermakna dalam yang tersaji lengkap dalam silabel berjumlah tiga.<p>

Aku. Cinta. Padamu.

Bukan bumi. Alas kakinya seperti berpijak pada lembutnya awan, pada rapuhnya ujung rerumputan. Danma Kuso baru saja berpindah ke belahan dunia lain yang baru saja diciptakan khusus untuknya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik. Jangan menyuruhku mengulanginya lagi!" sabda Shun seakan absolut. Di bahu kiri lawan bicaranya terkekeh, ia tahu gertakan dari yang berbalut hijau hanyalah sebuah omong kosong.

"Biarkan aku mendengarnya lagi."

"Tidak akan."

"Oh, ayolah Shun!"

Lalu sepanjang malam itu, hingga malam-malam selanjutnya, bisik dari yang dominan membalut keseluruhan tubuh Dan tanpa pernah terputus. Menggelitik permukaan cuping, menjelajah isi koklea, kemudian menumpuk di saluran Eustachius.

Untuk sesaat, pahamnya enggan mengakui perputaran waktu. Delapan puluh persen lebih otaknya menghayati falak sebagai keilmuan semu. Hanya frasa semanis gula dan buaian selembut kapas, itu yang ia tahu. Yang ia mau.

"Biarkan aku mendengarnya lagi."

Sayangnya perasaan Manusia memang tidak pernah kekal persis usia mereka.

"—Shun?"

Bahkan setiap tiga kata dari Shun akan selalu berkesan di setiap saraf pendengarannya, meskipun sukmanya kini menjerit, menangis, bahkan mencabik sumsum terdalam.

Detik itu juga, Dan memilih tenggelam—menikmati bunyi retak pada dunianya.

Selamat. Tinggal. Dan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>「<strong> ****_He rolls it under his TONGUE as a sweet morsel_****. **」**  
><strong>

.  
><strong>By: Ratu Bulu<strong>

**Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama **(id: 2139926)

* * *

><p>Karena sejak dulu pun, mereka akan tetap begitu.<p>

Dan akan selalu menjadi yang paling banyak bicara. Paling ceria, paling ramai, paling sering tertawa.

Sementara Shun akan menjadi yang paling diam. Antiklimaks, penyendiri, hanya melihat sambil sesekali membalas dengan senyuman.

Kedua insan itu akan selalu seperti itu. Walau orang-orang yang belum mengenal mereka akan mengira bahwa Dan sedang berbicara sendiri sementara lawan bicaranya mengunci bibir seolah tak peduli, teman-teman akrab mereka selalu mengerti akan betapa dalamnya makna di balik komunikasi sepihak tersebut.

Shun selalu senang memperhatikan Dan yang sedang berbicara. Bagaimana bibir tersebut bergerak dengan begitu indah, bagaimana lidah Dan meliuk untuk menghasilkan bunyi suara yang berbeda, bagaimana mulut itu—

—ah, Shun ingin sekali merasakannya.

Namun ia urung. Melainkan hanya memejamkan mata sambil terus memasang telinga untuk mendengarkan dan mengingatkan diri akan keberadaan Dan.

Begini pun tak apa-apa, pikirnya.

Namun itu hanyalah idealisme semata, karena pada akhirnya Dan berubah. Ia berubah, menjadi redup dan kelam—

—dan ia tak lagi bicara.

Tak ada lagi Dan yang penuh tawa. Tak ada lagi dan yang penuh canda. Tak ada lagi Dan yang selalu percaya diri dan tak pantang menyerah. Tak ada lagi—

—Danma Kuso tak lagi bicara.

Kala itu juga, dunia Shun seolah runtuh.

Karena ketika Dan berhenti berucap, ia hanya bisa tetap diam. Karena bagaimanapun ia berusaha dan memaksa pita suaranya untuk bergetar, memaksa lidahnya untuk bergerak, memaksa bibirnya untuk terbuka—

—ia tak pernah bisa bicara.

Kemudian yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah punggung Dan yang menjauh—makin menjauh—lalu menjadi sangat—

Tidak.

Ia tidak ingin kehilangannya. Shun Kazami tidak ingin kehilangan Danma Kuso.

Oleh karena itu, ia meraih. Menangkap pergelangan tangan lalu mendekap erat serta menulikan telinga dari suara protesan Dan.

Kali ini, ia menggunakan bibir dan lidahnya.

Hanya saja bukan untuk bicara, melainkan satu hal lain.

Shun sedang putus asa, dan secara tak sungkan-sungkan ia menunjukkan rasa itu melalui ujung lidahnya yang menari. Bagai mencari, ingin menangkap dan tak membiarkan pergi, ia menelan Dan dalam mulutnya dan mengikatnya dengan lidahnya.

Samar-samar, ia dapat mengecap sisa rasa manis yang dulunya selalu mereka bagi di masa lalu.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>


End file.
